Karma is a b
by isabelle1983
Summary: What happens when Theresa is now coming back to Harmony after 5 years and she is strong and powerfull? What happens when she makes Ethan pay the worst way possible? THEROX
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I'm new! I just want to let you know that english is not my first language so mistakes can be done!  
  
Flashback....  
  
She tossed and turned in her bed, having the same nightmare for over a year now. She knew better than to let herself be overwhelmed by the feelings she knew so well but it seemed to her that she was never able to escape this dream. She knew that the man beside her would help her once she was awake but until then, she had to live again and again the worst day of her life...  
  
----- In her dream ------  
  
-I told you Theresa, stay away from our lives and for good. When will you understand that all you brought is pain in my life. My God, are you so blind that you don't see that I love Gwen? You were just a crush Theresa, someone to fill my emptiness when she was away on a business trip. I've never loved you and I never will.  
  
The words that she had hoped he would never say... Those lines that she had hoped he would never crossed. Damn him and damn all of his family! She was only 18 years old and yet, he'd managed to make her feel like she didn't deserve life anymore.  
  
-Damnit Theresa, you really thought that I loved you? You are a housekeeper's daughter for God sake.  
  
She looked at him, her sweet features morphing in disdain as she spit on his shoes.  
  
-You make me sick Ethan. I wish I had never loved you. I wish that I had listened to my brother Luis and stayed away from you, forever. Was I good when you played me for a fool over those weeks? I wish I had never met you: you don't deserve to be a part of my life. You want me out of your life, watch me. And when I'll come back, you'll wish you were never borned... You so deserve your last name, Crane.  
  
He looked at her as she started to walk away from his life. He knew that she meant business but he'd never thought that her words would hurt that much. Sure, he loved her with all of his heart and she knew it. But he had crossed a line that he'd hoped he would never had to. All of his friends, that he'd asked advices, had told him to dish the girl: she was borned a poor girl and would always stayed that way. He'd thought that she'd loved him only for his money and his last name... But when he'd seen the fire in her eyes, he'd known that he had been wrong all along. She was the greatest thing that had never happened in his boring rich life and now, she was out of his life for good. He put his heart, feeling broken inside and left the wharf to meet his fiancée Gwen, who was waiting for him at the Mansion, ready for her last day as a bachelorette. They had been planing this wedding for months with the great help of Theresa, while falling head over heels for her and when she'd asked him if he'd loved her the way she had, he had turned his back on her. He was never a guy of decision and this wasn't about to change...  
  
The Lo-Fitz House...  
  
She was packing nervously, throwing everything in her suitcase in rage. She was more angry than sad. He had said harsh things to her, yes, but what he had said about her family was way too much. Sure she loved him but couldn't manage to stay here and see him marry a woman that, in the bottom of her heart and despite everything, she loved very much as a friend. She knew that Gwen was a good girl and for the first time since she had said to Whitney and her mother that she would marry Ethan one day, she hoped her dream would never happen. Hell, she even wished that Gwen would leave him in a heartbeat at the altar... Everybody thought that she was a fragile and naive little girl. How wrong they were about her: she didn't even know if they knew her at all. She was strong and determined and she was about to make a life of her own... What she had told Ethan was true: he would hope one day he never crossed her life and she would make sure of it. Now, she was going to write a letter to her mother, saying that she would leave for a very long time, making a life for herself somewhere in the United States, where she couldn't be find...  
  
Dear Mama,  
  
I hope that you won't be mad at me for leaving. I just want you to know that I need to get away from Harmony in order to make a life on my own. I owe you so much, you and my brothers. You have always been there for me, in time of need. I could always count on you when I felt let down by Ethan. This time, however, is different. I need to count on myself and be happy somewhere else, with someone else. I don't know for how long I will be away but I'll try to stay in touch with you.  
  
I don't know where I'm heading so it's no use that you try to look for me. Please send my apologies to Gwen, I know that she wanted me to be her bridesmaid but I really don't feel like doing this. I don't want to steal her man away from her: she had been through a lot since her mother's death and right now, she needs a friend more than ever. I really appreciated her, even though I was in love with her fiancé. She was a great girl and she doesn't need a stabbing friend like myself. I wish them the best and Mama, remember that no matter what I love you guys with all of my heart.  
  
Don't be mad and pray for me, one day I'll be back and I'll show everyone what I'm capable of!  
  
Theresita, xxx  
  
Leaving all of her dreams shattered behind, she closed the door and headed to the airport, ready to make a life for herself...  
  
---end of the nightmare----  
  
She finally woke up and met her husband's gaze. He looked lovingly at her and carressed the back of her head with so much love that it made her cry even more.  
  
-God, sweety, why are you so nice to me? You already gave me everything...  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips and hold her tightly in his arms. She was his everything: she gave him a reason to live and fight: when he'd thought he had no reason to believe in love, she'd appeared in his life. They had married yesterday, after dating for 6 months. He knew that she had a past and not a shiny one but he was no better. She was still having those nightmares of leaving her family behind because of HIM and yesterday, marrying without them, had been harsh on her.  
  
-YOU are the one that gave me everything and still gives me a reason to go on. You are my angel...  
  
-But all of that stuff that you bought me, the scolarship you gave me to pay for University and the list goes on and on. I don't want you to think that I married you for your money. Ethan already said that to me and you mean too much to me to hear you say those words... I love you so much baby, never forget that...  
  
-Those are material stuff that can be replaced. I helped you being what you were deep down of you and I will never believe that you married me for my money. Hell, even my own family doesn't believe that...Why would I? And you know Grandfather: he almost had an attack when I told him you weren't rich but he met you and started to know you and now, he loves you very much and cares for you as if you were his own child.  
  
-Yeah you're right... I just don't want you to leave me like they all did before I met you at this airport. It's just that I miss my family really much and even if I keep writing letters to Mama, it's not the same. She doesn't even know where I am and I keep saying that I'm really good and well treated. She doesn't even know for us....  
  
Silently, she cried on his chest, praying that one day she would be able to face them, all of them.  
  
-I love you Theresa. So much that it makes me cry. I will never leave you. Never....  
  
-------- 4 years after --------------------  
  
As she was lifting the last box, she smiled sadly. She was about to push every boxes near the front door, when she heard a soft knock on the wood. She looked up and met the intense gaze of her husband's best friend. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days but even though, he smiled at her. He sat down on the bed and gestured her to sit with him. She looked like she could use a good rest.  
  
-How are you doing today? I know that giving away all those clothes mean something big for you, but listen, Theresa, it's the first step for a full recovery. Plus, he wouldn't have wanted you to mope around and keep all of this with you.  
  
She sighed, as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was incredibly beautiful, even if the sparkle in her eyes had been gone for the last 7 months. They had been friends since her husband introduced them to each other, 4 years ago. And he was always looking out for you. She hugged him, thankful for being here with her, when she was putting away 5 years of beautiful memories.  
  
-Thank you Dylan. I don't know what I would do without you today. But you are right. I have to move on. I mean, it's been 7 months now. I shouldn't be moping around like I did, but I feel like I lost everything that night, you know? He meant the world to me and it's so hard to move on when he gave me everything I'd never thought I had one day...  
  
He smiled, genuine feelings over his features. She said it all: he had given her everything when she was on the verge of losing it, back in Harmony. He had given her the opportunity of being a real woman and achieved real goals. Since she had been in his life, everything had been perfect for these two. Everything until his plane crashed down, 7 months ago. For the past months, she had been a wreck. It was the first time since her lovely husband had died that she was smiling and meant every word of it.  
  
-I think that this is it. I really need to move on and going back to my hometown, seing all those faces that I love and that I hate will bring back memories I wish I would forget.  
  
-Come on Theresa, Ethan is in the past where he belongs. Besides, you've become a strong and powerful woman. He always said that you would remain a housekeeper's daughter and look at you now. You were married to one of the most powerfull man in the business and you finished even first of your prom and you'll teach him not to mess with you! Not now, not ever.  
  
She laughed a bit at the mention of teaching to Ethan. He really needed some life coaching advices. Sure, there was a time when she hoped that Fate would bring him back to her, that they were destined to be. How wrong, naive and foolish she was at the time. He was never the right guy for her and she knew it the first time her husband kissed her. Plus, he had never known of her husband and she'd always managed, even though her husband was really powerfull, to stay out of the medias... They knew her name but not her face and it was a secret that she kept well during those years. Sure, there had been a time that she had hoped her family would recognize her name... but with a last name like that one, it was hard to put the pieces together...  
  
-You know Dylan, it's the first time since he died that I laughed. And you played a very good part in that: I owe you so much... You were there since the beginning, you were always there. I don't remember a day without being with you since the crash. It was so hard to face those days, but you were always by my side and helping me to move on. I don't know how I could repay you!  
  
He smiled at her, not saying much. If only she knew that he had been in love with her for the past 5 years but always managed to keep it secret. Sure there was a time that her husband had suspicions and he had to give his friend some credit but he had covered his tracks very well and tried to date other girls. They were nice but they weren't Theresa.. His precious Theresa that he had loved since day one, when he had laid eyes on her at the National Airport of Colorado. She was beautiful in every way and now that she was single, he was willing to give it another try.. If only she could see him more than a friend to her... If only... Now that they were going back to Harmony, a place where his best buddy from College was living, he hoped that there was a chance she would forget about her husband. Sure, he had been his best friend for the past 10 years and would always remained that way even if death seperated them . But 7 months were long enough to put his friendship past the love he had for Theresa...  
  
He saw her taking her coat and looking one more time at the mansion they had lived in for the past years. He saw a tear rolling down her cheek and when she stepped out of the house, she never looked back. He followed her in the limousine and took one last look before shutting his eyes and reminding himself how life was when she wasn't around... Pure hell was the word... well words..  
  
In the airport  
  
-Welcome aboard. Please fasten your seat-belts and enjoy the flight.  
  
She heard the yound lady announced that they had to fasten their seat- belts. She looked over her shoulders and saw that Dylan was asleep. He was so cute when he was sleeping. And he was even cuter when he was full awake. If they had met under different circumstances, she would have had a thing for him but when she was looking at him, she was seeing her late husband, a man that gave her the life that she had wanted so much when she was younger. A life that she'd always thought Ethan would give her. She laughed at the thought of him, being miserable with a woman he didn't love. She didn't know much about his life and could care less anyway.. but Dylan had been right about something. Along with a wonderful love, her husband had given her a name with power and a carrer that she'd never thought possible... She was Ms. Theresa Bozman. 


	2. A ride home

As the plane was landing, she was trying desesperatly to get a hold of herself. It had been 5 years that she hadn't come home and she wasn't really sure how to react. Sure, her mother knew she was alive and in health but it wasn't much. They didn't know that she had been married, that she had lost a child back in Denver and that she had make a name of herself. Sure, her husband had passed away, just the thought of it made her sick, but she was still a strong woman and determined to prove to everybody who had thought the opposite that she had become someone they didn't want to mess with. She was still the sweet and nice girl she once had been... in friendship and love. But in business, that was a complete different story. She was fair but she was rude: when she meant business, there was nothing that could be in her way. Her husband had been so proud of her and in his memory, because he had been the one to pay for school, she would remain that way.  
  
Dylan opened his eyes as the plane was landing. He was happy to be with her, even if it meant going back to his old ways... Sure Fox had changed while working as co vice-president of Crane industries but he was still single, which meant more women for both of them. Would Fox understand that he was a complete different man now that he was in love with Theresa? He didn't know how to handle the situation: sure Theresa was fair game but from what he had learned from her stories, her brothers were kinda... well....freaks when it came to their little sister and even if he was nothing more than a friend, he would have to prove them that he was trustworthy.. which he doubted. They would discover his true motives of being friend with her and he was sure they wouldn't approve! He stirred from his sleep and looked over his shoulder, just to find a Theresa deep in her thoughts...  
  
-Hey beautiful! What are you thinking about? -I was thinking that since I decided to stay permanently in Harmony, I should open my own office... And there is a lot of cases that I just transfer back so I might be able to continue with the files I have been working on for quite a time now... You know how I love to work!!! Plus, you said that your friend in Harmony would need me in a few days so it would be a great start!  
  
He laughed at her remark: she was a workalholic and succedded so well in her work that Nick had been so proud of her. He missed the time that they could talk about the files that she was working on, files given by Nick himself.. He found it really ironic that Nick Bozman had given her clients and that Nick Crane would be her first major client in Harmony... Theresa must had had a way with the guys named Nick... Then, an idea popped into his head as he was thinking about Fox and Theresa... Fox was a charming guy, as well as handsome.. and Theresa was gorgeous.. He felt a pang of jealousy as he was figuring the two of them involved.. He shrugged it off though: there was no way Theresa would be ready to get involved.. she was too much hurted by Nick's death to love somebody else... And if she was ready, he would make sure he was the one she'd turn to....  
  
***** Harmony Airport *****  
  
-Are you sure nobody knows that you are coming back? asked Dylan, nervous of meeting Theresa's family in such a crowded place... He didn't want her brothers to beat him in front of everyone, after all she was still wearing her wedding ring and he was the only man with her... People would assume he was the husband... For the first time since Nick's death, he envied the guy of being 6 feet under ground: he wouldn't have to face the Lopez-Fitzgerald temper.  
  
-No, don't worry. The only one who knows we are here is your friend Nicholas and I'm pretty sure he didn't tell all my family. I don't even know if they know him at all.  
  
-You are kidding me right? Of course they know him, he is Ethan's brother and he lives at the house where you mother works...  
  
-Yeah, you're right.. It's just that I don't want Nicholas to be like his brother!  
  
-No chance... Fox despises his brother and I think that the same goes for Ethan. They are co vice-presidents at Crane industries and Alistair has to separate them each day... They are like night and day...  
  
She was relieved but she couldn't say why exactly. Even since Dylan mentionned Nicholas, she had been happier: cause each time she heard his name, a chill went down her spine. She didn't know why his name affected her so much, she hadn't even seen his face. Sure, Dylan had told her that Fox Crane was a handsome man which face was plastered on every magazine but since she lived in Denver and wasn't really fond of tabloids, she didn't know how good looking her future major client was...  
  
-Phew... I didn't want to work for someone who is such a pig... No offense...  
  
-None taken. Fox is really a great guy.. even though he is not married yet and seems not ready to commit his life to a woman. But things can change..  
  
She nodded in silence and prayed, for the first time since her husband's death, that Fox Crane was a great catch...  
  
***** The Lo-Fitz house********  
  
As they pulled the car in the drive-way, she was playing with her hands. She was nervous to see her mother after all those years and she didn't even know if she was going to be happy or not.. She stepped out of the car, breathing slowly and knocked on the door. A tall handsome man answered.  
  
-Can I help you Miss? Are you looking for someone?  
  
-Sure, my name is Theresa Bozman and I'm looking for my mother. In fact, she is supposed to be the one to anwer the door no? she said, a little annoyed that her mother wasn't the one opening the door. She didn't even know who this guy was...  
  
-Did you say Bozman? said the man, completely surprised...  
  
Suspicious, she nodded again... He held his hand for Theresa to shook it and when he saw that she wasn't responding, he added:  
  
-I'm Brad Richards. I suppose you don't know about me. I was supposed to work with Nick on this project in Malibu but his plane crashed down on the way..  
  
When he saw that her sweet features had turned into sad one, he mentally screamed at himself for being so rude.. Of course she knew, she was his wife.. There was a silence between them when she finally broke it:  
  
-I don't want to sound rude but can you tell me where my mother is? Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald?  
  
-Sure, Ms Bozman. She is no longer living here. She moved 3 months ago in this house over there...  
  
Theresa turned around to look at the house he was talking about and she gasped in surprise.  
  
-It's almost impossible. This house is the Bennet one. You know, Sam Bennet and his wife Grace? He looked at her, curious. She wasn't really updated and he wondered why she didn't know things about her mother that all the town knew, even himself.  
  
-I'm sorry, but Grace is no longer in this city. She left Sam 2 years ago and your mother has been going ut with him for over a year now..  
  
She gasped again and if Dylan hadn't been behind her, she would have faint. She took a long breath before saying again:  
  
-I see that I've been gone for a long time... Thank you Mr. Richards and yes, I knew about you. Nick was talking all the time about how great and talented you were. If it can help you, he had a lot of respect for you. And if my husband trusts... trusted you then I'm willing to trust you myself. It was a pleasure meeting you for the first time and please, take care of this house, it helds a lot of memories...  
  
She shook his hand and left in a hurry.. She had a lot to catch up and she didn't know if Harmony had a lot of other things in store for them.  
  
As she was walking away from his house, Brad followed her little silhouette all way long. She was gorgeous, and the pictures that Nick had shown him didn't do her justice. She was perfect in every way. And when he looked at the guy that followed her, he could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought the same thing....  
  
She knocked on the door, less confident that she was 10 minutes ago. Now, she was completly crushed that she had missed important changes in the life of her family...  
  
Pilar answered the door, while cleaning her hands of the flour. She stood there, in shock....  
  
-Theresa, is that really you? My God, Sam, come over here. My baby has come back to me.....  
  
She saw Sam, running to see if it was true and holding a Pilar in tears. Theresa didn't see much neither: she was blinded by her own tears. She hugged her mother tightly, affraid that if she let go, her mother would be gone. They stood there, the three of them, holding each other while crying. Dylan was outside, not quite sure if it was the time to introduce himself.  
  
-Theresa, I missed you so much. My god.. .Why couldn't you tell me where you were. You didn't write much in your letters. I was affraid even though you told me each time that you were safe.  
  
-Mama, please forgive me. Things had been a lot different than the way that I planned... I was in the airport not quite sure where to go,... I just wanted to make a life of myself. You can't blame me. I did succed. I made a name of myself and I'm here to stay now...  
  
Just as Theresa was wipping a tear of her face, Pilar noticed the huge wedding ring that she was still earing. Her face dropped and it was at that moment that she noticed Dylan, standing outside on the porch.  
  
-Mija, you're married.. Is this your husband? How could you marry without your family? My God, Theresa...  
  
Theresa began to cry as she was facing her mother. All the guilt that she felt over the years, the same of getting married without her family. All the events after that... She had been selfish to let them behind in their mysery while she had been making more money than all the Bennets and Lopez Fitzegarld together...  
  
-I'm so sorry Mama.. Please forgive me. I wanted for so long to tell you and now it's too late. -It's okay Mija, I forgive you... As long as you introduce me to your husband who is standing outside, dripping wet from the rain...  
  
His heart skipped at the mention of being her husband. He tasted this great pleasure while it lasted, until Theresa would correct her mother..  
  
-No Mama. Dylan Banning is not my husband. He is our best friend...  
  
-Then, where is your husband honey?  
  
As she was crying more harder, she said through her tears  
  
-He is 6 feet under ground Mama, where he has been for the past 7 months....  
  
And she fainted in her mother's arms...  
  
Spoilers:  
  
-Theresa stays a long time in her sleep while having different kind of dreams that terrify her... -Pilar is told all the story by Dylan... -Theresa learns more about the things that changed while she was away...She is in a good ride for suprises...  
  
Reviews!!!! 


End file.
